Making A Name for Myself
by marauderette92
Summary: The Chosen Perfect Four consist of Harry, Hermione, and their two children. An unexpected, unwelcome child is added to the mix, unknown to the rest of the world. What will happen when she goes to Hogwarts? Read and review please!
1. Sharing the News

Update: 6-17-08; So basically I wrote this two years ago and its really not great but I promise I'll try and make it better! Please read and review! It will make my day. J

A/N: Thanks to all who are reading this. Making A Name for Myself is my second fic but I came with the idea for it first. PLEASE REVIEW! On my other story I have over 50 hits and only 1 review! It's driving me crazy so if you could please just take 2 minutes of your time and give me some feedback! Any feedback! I'm thirsty for response! Lol

Thanks for reading

maruaderette92

Making A Name for Myself

Positive.

Hermione walked out of the elegant bathroom located in the Potter Mansion to find her husband Harry to tell him the news. He was in the library looking over some papers when she finally found him after looking in fifteen different rooms.

"Er, Harry I have some important news," Hermione staled.

"Yes, what oh, yes sorry, go ahead," said a half-listening Harry.

"Okay, errmmm, well honey you might want to sit down for this," she said nervously and not thinking clearly.

"I already am," he said blankly.

"Oh er, right. Well, you see, I was having some weird feelings after that night last week so I had Winky go to the store for me to get a test…… and well….I took it…and…,"

"And, what?" a starting to get frustrated Harry replied.

"I'm positive."

"Positive about what Hermy? Wait, you mean you're…" He gulped. "Pregnant."

"Yes." Hermione replied helplessly.

Harry sighed and put his hands over his head.

"I'm so sorry Harry, it was an accident. Are you mad at me?"

"No, after all it's partially my fault too. It's just that the wizarding world is just starting to get used to the fact that I, the 'Chosen One' already have two beautiful kids and a gorgeous wife. You know Hermy. They even called us the Chosen Perfect Four. And finally when people are starting to get over it and we can start to relax my wife gets pregnant again and all the swarms of people from the press will be on our doorstep again."

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, we'll get through this."

"Really?" said a teary Hermione.

"Yes, me, you, Chad, and Auriel. We'll all help each other."

A/N: Again I no it's short but there will be more soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Hoped you liked it.

Thanks for reading

marauderette92


	2. A New Baby

-1A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with my stories. I know they aren't great yet but they will start to get better soon! Hang in there!

Thanks to **DivineDarkness** for being the first to review on this story!

Thank you also to **whisper **for being the second to review! I don't think its going to turn out quite how you thought it would but nevertheless I'm flattered by your praise! lol

Thanks for reading as always!

marauderette92

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All I own of this story is the plot and the characters I made up.

_Previously_

"_No, after all it's partially my fault too. It's just that the wizarding world is just starting to get used to the fact that I, the 'Chosen One' already have two beautiful kids and a gorgeous wife. You know Hermy. They even called us the Chosen Perfect Four. And finally when people are starting to get over it and we can start to relax my wife gets pregnant again and all the swarms of people from the press will be on our doorstep again."_

"_I know, I'm so sorry."_

"_It's okay, we'll get through this."_

"_Really?" said a teary Hermione._

"_Yes, me, you, Chad, and Auriel. We'll all help each other."_

At dinner that night Harry made the announcement.

"Chandler, Auriella, your mother and I have some very important news that we need you to take seriously."

"Oh, great. I hope it's not about the art room 'cause I was just having fun I didn't mean to make such a mess!" Auriella whispered to her older brother Chandler.

"I don't think so. They used our full names." he whispered back.

"Right, now then, well you see, we're going to be expecting a new addition to our family soon."

"Whoppeeeeeeeeeee! We're finally getting a puppy," Harry's daughter cheered.

"No, it's not that," Hermione corrected, "I'm going to be having a baby."

"WHAT!" both Auriel and Chad spit out the food that was in their mouths.

"I know it's a bit of a surprise for us too, but we're just going to have to live with it," Harry said.

"But, dad! We're not going to be able to set a toe outside the front door without being mobbed!"

"Again, I know Chandler. This is going to be hard for all of us especially since we haven't had a newborn in this house in five years."

"Harry, I think the best thing we can do is keep this a secret," Hermione said quietly.

"What?" it was now Harry's turn to spit out the contents of his mouth over the table.

"Yes, I think it would be the best thing for our family. Especially with Ari starting elementary school soon if we didn't tell anyone about it our lives could go on without all the pressure."

"But Hermy, are you sure about this. Because a baby is kind of a hard secret to keep."

"Now that I think about it more I'm definitely sure. We could have my parents come and live with us for a little while to help us with the baby while we're at work because there is certainly enough room in this house and we could have the house elves secretly go to get supplies. There is one bump in the road though."

"What is it," the children asked.

"You two have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Okay mummy," the siblings chimed.

"I mean it you two. If you let this secret slip, it could be the end of your trips to the park and you won't be able to go toy shopping anymore."

"Yes mummy."

And on that note the two siblings left the dining room and went to their toy room.

"This isn't fair. I don't want another little sister, I mean come on a kid can only handle so much." Chandler said.

"Tell me abo.., HEY!" Auriel said.

Chandler started to laugh and Auriel hit him playfully. The two then started to play with their toys, this was appropriate as they were only five and six years old although very smart or their ages. Chandler Anthony Potter was the first-born son of Harry and Hermione Potter. He had inherited his father and grandfather's messy raven black hair that couldn't be tamed and his mother's chocolate brown eyes. Everyone who met him fell in love with him and his sister because of their outrageously good looks and their wonderful personalities. He was more calm than his younger sister and loved to read. He also loved to play Quidditch with his family when his parents weren't too busy. He had been told that he would someday soon make a great seeker.

Auriella Clarisse was like her older brother as well as different. She had the same raven black hair as her brother but it was curly, but not bushy like her mother's used to be but beautiful round curls. Ari had the biggest hazel brown eyes you could imagine with beautiful long lashes to open them up. She had inherited her grandfather's sense of humor and was always getting herself into trouble. Auriel as well loved to play Quidditch with her family but loved to be a chaser.

It wasn't as if Harry didn't love his children, how could he not. They were beautiful, loving, and carefree but he could rarely find time for them. His job as an Auror wore him out and he came home tired and sometimes annoyed at his family. They had all learned to leave Harry alone when he got home from work to avoid trouble. Hermione also had trouble finding time with her children as she had an important job as a healer but tried to do things will them once in a while. With these circumstances, the children had grown up somewhat distant from their parents and relied on each other and their house elves for everything.

_Nine months later_

"Come Hermy you can do it!" Harry said trying to sound encouraging.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Harry this is all your fault! I should have never agreed on that night…"

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, your wife's hormones are just through the roof. Nothing to worry about. Look, here comes the baby!" the healer who the Potters had hired to come to the mansion to help deliver the baby.

After a few minutes of cleaning the baby off the healer announced that it was a baby girl.

"What would you like to name her?"

"Ermmm, well, I kinda forgot about that. We were so busy trying to accept that we were actually having a baby we forgot to chose a name."

"Well, there's no rush."

"Lily Jane, I think that would be alright don't you Harry?"

"Yes, that's fine. Only spell it with two l's to throw things around a little."

"Welcome to the world Lilly Jane, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter" the healer announced.

"Yes thank you," Harry said quickly. "You can be going now Hermione's parents will take it from here."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh wait, one more thing. Will you promise to not tell a single soul about this child?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

A/n: So that's chapter 2. A little longer this time. The rest of this story will be told from Lilly's point of view this was kind of just some backround info. I tried to make it sound like Harry and Hermione weren't so enthusiastic about the baby. But don't worry Lilly will not be totally abandoned. ) PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks for reading!

marauderette92


	3. About Me

A/N: Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Sorry, I haven't been giving this story as time as I would like to be giving it 'cause I've been having some issues with my other story. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up this story anytime soon cause it's slowly becoming the favorite of the two stories that I'm writing. Do you think my other story will be jealous? Jk lol

Thanks for reading,

Marauderette92

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All I own of this story is the plot and the characters I made up.

So if you've read the beginning of this story you know a little about my past. Well, actually pretty much all there is about my past. A birthday present here, a get well soon card there you know the deal. Nothing really eventful that needs to be told here. I don't get out much because the losers that call me their daughter have kept me a secret from the world my whole life to avoid 'publicity' but come on! A girl needs a life! And, I mean I can kind of see where they're coming from, I mean my dad being the "Chosen One" and all and both of my parents helping to defeat Voldemort does get them some attention now and then. Okay so maybe there's a news crew outside our front door every hour of the day but I mean that's no excuse for ignoring me pretty much the whole eleven years of my life. You have enough time on your hands to say hello to my also loser brother and loser sister Chandler and Auriella (even though you don't pay much attention to them either!) but you forget that's it's my birthday! Somebody please tell me what's wrong with this picture!

At least I wasn't abandoned _completely _my whole life. Yes, I'm happy to say that I always had my grandparents to turn to. I love my grandparents. They're pretty much the only thing I do love in this twisted world. They've never forgotten my birthday and when the used to come and visit when I was younger, they would always have a treat for me but never anything for Chad or Auriel. I don't think I would have lived this long without them.

You've probably heard enough about my sad sob story by now so I'll write about something different. My name is Lilly Jane Potter, third born daughter of Harry James and Hermione Jane Potter, but of course you already knew that. Well you did if you read the beginning of the story that is but to everyone else out there in the Wizarding world you had no idea I was even born. Sad isn't that the "Chosen Perfect Four" is more than you thought it was. All these years of nothing but LIES! Woa, there Lilly com down. Okay sorry I got off track. Anyways, I was named after my grandmother who was killed by Voldemort when my 'father' was a baby. And, coincidentally, I've been told that I've inherited most of her traits. Her flaming red hair that is ridiculously bright, the emerald green eyes, which I thing some one just called them to make her feel better about how ugly they are, and her fiery temper. Yes, you must be surprised about how sad my life is.

I guess there are a few good things about me. Hold on……let me think……..nope can't think of any. Well, I guess I'm kind of smart thanks to the tutors I've had over the years. At least my parents cared about me that much. I'm sort of a bookworm if you can count that as a good thing. Unfortunately, I inherited that from my mother. Hmmm… any thing else good about me…. Well I've had a few conversations over the years with my family. I can remember one at breakfast one

"Could you please pass the butter and jam." I asked politely.

"Yes." my father barely said.

Oh yes, and there was the one at my birthday.

"Happy Birthday Lilly," my mother said.

"You remembered my birthday?" I said surprised and confused at the same time.

"Of course I remembered your birthday. I am your mother aren't I."

"Well, yes I suppose. Can you tell me why you are just remembering now that I do, in fact, have a birthday?"

After I said that I guess she couldn't think of anything to say because she just ran away to her office. I felt like I had just accomplished something great.

So yeah, that's pretty much all the good things about me . The only other thing is that I'll be able to go to Hogwarts this fall! Only a few more months until I can finally escape from this dump I call home. I can't say I'll miss it much. There's one catch to Hogwarts though. My brother and sister go there as well. Chandler, who is seventeen now is in his seventh year, is really popular (probably just because of dad), plays seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and is full of himself. The only reason I know this is because I read his diary. Isn't that funny, a seventeen year old boy has a diary! I can't wait to tell the whole school when I get there! Auriella also goes to Hogwarts but is in her sixth year and is sixteen years old. All I know about her is like she's dated every guy at Hogwarts in her year and almost every guy in seventh year (with the exception of Chandler, thank God), she is a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she is also popular. I mean honestly, what do those people see in her. She is, I can't believe I'm saying this, beautiful but like is as dumb as a board. I know all this because when she came home last year she talked for six hours straight. I tried not to listen but it's impossible not to hear her through the living room walls.

I've already been to Diagon Alley to get my things. You may be wondering why I went so early or how I even got there so I'll tell you. I went early because I knew my parents wouldn't dream of taking me or even remember to take me so I went alone. I know how to get there because when I was eight I discovered a passage way in the basement that leads to a hidden corner in Diagon Alley that no one knows about. I've been making trips there ever since then. No one was ever suspicious of me either because I don't look I thing like my parents (apart from my father's eyes and most people have long forgotten about my grandmother. I wonder how my parents think I got all the stuff to play jokes on them with? Stupid gits.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! I liked it a lot. I'm loving how Lilly is turning out to be. Just so you know I don't really think that Lily is ugly, I was just trying to show that Lilly doesn't like the way she looks. Next chapter Lilly heads off for Hogwarts! Sorry about the long paragraphs. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!

marauderette92


	4. Surprise's on the Train

A/N: Hey people I can't believe I'm actually finding time to update. This chapter might not even be that good cause I'm hecca worn out right now from school. Can you believe it? I've been in school for 4 weeks already! Since July 31. And I ended school last year on June 15. Did they rob my summer or what. I hate my new school district and school! I don't care it its 'sate of the art' or whatever. (I moved last year that's why my schedule's all messed up right now.) So instead of using my time to write this fanfic I've been writing stupid paragraph's about red shift and the big bang and nutrition stuff and freakin hundreds of problems in geometry! Sorry if this chapter like doesn't sound like the same story you were reading before. I don't really remember everything I was planning on putting in it but bear with me!

Oh yeah and to those who were reading my other story, I wasn't planning on deleting it so you could keep it on your alert lists but ummm, let's just say something suddenly came up. Sorry! Forgive me please!

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!

marauderette92

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter (well, except for the books… does that count? Jk lol) I know, I know it is hard to believe that such an amazing writer as myself is not J.K. Rowling herself. JUST KIDDING! ( believe me people I'm not big headed and I am no where near to being as good as Rowling! Just being stupid J)

I never thought this day would come! I can't believe it's finally September 1st, I'm eleven years old, and finally getting away from this dump and going to Hogwarts! Hurray! Last night I was extremely giddy. I've had my things packed since I bought them so I didn't have to worry about that. So instead I ran around the house last night randomly shouting joyously. The whole house hold was stunned to see me doing something so unlike myself. Even my dad noticed, surprisingly.

My parents took me, Chad and Auriel to platform 9 ¾ this morning to see us off. I wanted my grandparents to take me because I knew my parents would just ignore me but they were unavailable today. I was surprised to find out when we got to the platform that I had to run through a wall. How embarrassing, actually running into a wall on purpose. Thank goodness I got through without any trouble.

However, the trouble that I didn't have getting to the train sure caught up with me once my parents got on the platform. We immediately were swarmed by news crews and people from the _Prophet. _I could barely see or hear what was going on because there were so many flashes and questions shouted at my parents. Once I got a hold of myself I couldn't believe my ears.

"Mr. Potter look over here!"

"Mr. Potter, would you care to explain who this pretty little girl is with you."

"Oh you mean this girl," my father stuttered. " Oh, well, um you see……. Everyone meet Lilly Jane Potter. Apparently she is my long lost niece. Showed up on our doorstep a few weeks ago"

When I heard this I was shocked. I knew that my parents would have to explain me somehow but I thought that maybe I would have a little more dignity in the story they came up with. I guess I was even hoping that they would reveal who I really am but no, they can't reveal to the public that they've been lying the past eleven years. I started to swell up with rage. I was so furious that all I could thing to do was grab my trunk and run towards the train as fast as I could.

When I finally got to the train, I hauled my trunk up and went looking for a compartment. I found out that since the train was so close to leaving that it was impossible to find an empty space so I settled on one that a boy was quietly sitting in the corner looking out the window.

"Do you mind if I sit here," I politely asked.

"No, not at all," he answered.

The boy had sleek white-blond hair that was layered around his face and looked like a style I had seen on a skateboard competition on TV once. He had silver bluish eyes and I noticed he already had his robes on. He looked, dare I say it, hot.

"I'm Lucius Michael Malfoy. But please call me Michael, I hate Lucius."

"Oh, I'm Lilly, Lilly Potter."

"Oh so you're the famous Harry Potter's niece. You're the talk of the train. People find it kind of odd that you just show up out of no where. And it doesn't help that Potter nor Granger had any brothers or sisters. Care to explain what is really going on."

"Oh, umm, you see…. Look, can we just talk about something else? I really don't like my 'uncle' despite what the rest of the world thinks. I know who he truly is and believe me, he's not as special as everyone thinks." I said trying to change the subject. I figured it was pointless to try and explain who I really am.

"Yes, my father tells me stories of the day he and your uncle went to school together. Let's just say they weren't the best of friends. So what house do you think you'll be in. I'm probably going to be put in Slytherin. Not a single family member of mine that anyone can remember at least has ever been put anywhere else."

"Ermm, I'm not sure. My 'cousin's' are in Gryffindor but I'm not sure where I will go."

"You'll probably will end up in Gryffindor. Your family is like mine. We each have a house that most everyone in our family ends up in. I heard somewhere that there hasn't been a Potter in anywhere other than Gryffindor in a long time."

"Oh. I don't know much about my family's heritage. You probably know more than I do."

And for what seemed like a long time the two sat and talked together forgetting that their parents were sworn enemies. They instantly became friends while they were getting to know each other more the way that only eleven year olds can do.

"So one day while Chandler was downstairs, I slipped into his room and found a diary! Can you believe a seventeen year old boy has a diary!" Lilly said laughing hysterically.

"How lame," Michael said laughing.

"Seriously. I'm glad I met you Michael. Too bad we'll probably end up in different houses. Why did you say you wanted me to call you Michael instead of Lucius again?"

"It's kind of a long story but to make it short it was my grandfather's name and let's just say he wasn't the greatest guy. You know…, I've heard and read a lot about your family and just from talking with you I could swear that you could just as well be the true daughter of Harry Potter himself."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just told you but.."

Before Lilly could finish her sentence the compartment door swung open and revealed Auriella.

"You. Come with me. Now."

Lilly didn't move and stared at her blankly.

"Do you not understand English girl? Come with me before I give you detention before you even get to school!" (Don't ask me how she got to be a prefect.)

"Alright, alright. Jeez! Sorry, Michael. I'll be right back."

Auriella and Lilly left the compartment and started down the hall.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"What do you mean what am I doing I was just sitting with a new friend. Sorry if you don't understand considering you don't have any."

"Friend? No. Potter's don't associate with Malfoy's. Never have been never will be. You can't talk to him any more"

"And you can tell me who I can and can't talk to because…? I don't have to listen to you and detention threats aren't gonna work. I don't care if Potter's don't associate with Malfoy's. Heck, I'm not really even a Potter any way because I'm not evil git's like the lot of you are! Bottom line is that I'm friends with Michael and there is nothing you can do about it. What are you looking at?"

Auriella's seemed focus on something behind Lilly made her turn around. Lilly froze.

A/N: Oh no! Another cliffy. Hopefully I'll update quicker than last time. Lol Hope you liked it!


	5. Frozen

A/N: Soooooooo, wats it been? Almost two years since I published this? Sad. But I'm on summer vacation again so I've got time. I don't really like how the first chapters turned out, so I might go back and change them later. But for now I just want to get this story rolling. Sorry if it's not that great. I'm working on it but I'm open to any suggestions, criticism, or comments. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 5- Frozen

Lilly stood rooted to the train floor. A freezing chill ran up her spine. By the expression on Auriella's face, and her own feeling of doom, Lilly knew what was behind her couldn't be good.

"Auriel….," Lilly whispered in a barely audible voice.

Auriella's jaw was moving slightly but no words seemed to form. Shrieks from a few students were heard in the distance. Chaos began to arise as everyone began to understand what was going on. Students were racing to slam the doors to their compartments.

Lilly turned around only to see somewhere between 8-10 dementors were heading towards her. Lucky for her, Lilly had read in some books about them so she knew what they were and what they did.

"Come on, get in here," Lilly quickly grabbed Auriella's robes and rushed back to the compartment she had been in just a minute before.

"Dementors. Dementors out there," Lilly breathlessly told Michael as she slammed the door shut.

"What are you talking about? The ministry contains them now, how could they be here?" Michael said.

"Don't ask me. All I know is they don't look too happy. What do we do? I know the charm but I've never actually tried to perform it before, or any other spell for that matter."

Auriella now looked stone cold, her hands were fumbling for her wand.

"No! You stay here," Lilly insisted, not trusting her sister to be able to handle such a complex charm after seeing her O.W.L. results from last year.

Lilly rushed back out into the hall, with the need-to-save-the-day gene she inherited from her father flaring. The dementors were now just passed her compartment and were heading to the end of the train.

Her chest heaving, Lilly pulled out her wand ready to attack.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I have no idea what I'm doing! Where are the prefects?" Lilly thought.

"Here goes nothing._ Expecto Patronum_!"

The dementors turned around to face a gray haze that had come from Lilly's wand and immediately started around again, shielding themselves as though it was the sun shinning brightly in their eyes.

Whether or not the charm worked Lilly didn't know, she had passed out on the floor seconds after the haze left her wand.

A/N: More coming soon. Again, I know not great. I'm thinking of changing Michael's name to Scorpius since I began this story pre-Deathly Hallows. Let me know what you think. –marauderette92


	6. Who is She?

A/N: Here you go! Sorry if it doesn't make sense or is confusing.

Chapter 6

"Potter. Potter wake up."

Madam Pomfrey gently tried to shake Lilly awake.

"Whaaat's the matter? What happened? Where am I?" Lilly gushed out disoriented.

"Calm down, calm down. You're fine. I've given you some shock relief potion so you should be fine. The feast is almost over. You need to get down there and get sorted."

"Right. Okay. Where do I go?"

"The Great Hall, of course. First floor. Can't miss it."

"Alright," Lilly wondered if those directions would be enough. But, she had always had a knack for figuring things out, not to mention she possessed a great sense of direction.

As Lilly made her way to the great hall the memories of the hour before came back to her, "Where did those dementors come from? Why was I the only one who tried to fight them off? I cast my first spell today. Did it work? Why did I pass out? Well, I feel okay now. I didn't see anyone else in the hospital wing so I guess everyone else is fine."

Lilly came to the end of a hallway. She saw a giant doorway and could hear the noise of students coming through the walls. This must be it. Lilly opened one of the doors and went inside. She was so overtaken by the vastness of the hall and the view of the night sky in the ceiling she didn't notice the whole hall staring at her. Once Lilly noticed the many pairs of eyes fixed on her she froze.

"Lilly Potter. Please come down to the front, if you will." Professor McGonagall motioned towards Lilly.

The students continued to stare as Lilly slowly made her way to the front. Whispers erupted wondering what was going on and why they had never heard of living Lilly Potter.

"Have a seat please. You will now be sorted into your house."

Lilly sat and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Another Potter? Hmmmmm haven't heard of you. Let's see here… brave, yes. Courageous, yes. Brains, definitely. You're definitely your parents daughter."

"Ya, right. I couldn't be more different from them." Lilly told the hat.

"Hmmm, different you say. Yes, I see that now. You have a sense of ambition and cunning that sets you apart from your parents. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped politely for their newest addition. The previous silence had vanished now. As Lilly walked to find a place at the table she heard whispers.

"A Potter in Slytherin? How could that be?"

"Where did she come from? Why was she late?"

"How come I've never heard of her before?"

"Your attention please," McGonagall said over the students.

"As you know, dementors where on the train tonight. No one was hurt, thankfully. Someone must have cast a Patronus Charm as the dementos left after only a few seconds of being on the train. Until we find out how and why the dementors have been able to escape the ministry's hold, extra security precautions will be instituted. Professors and prefects will supervise the corridors at all times when classes are not in session. Do not go out alone. Please, be alert at all times. We will try to get this matter solved quickly. Now, prefects, please lead the way back to the dorms."

The students stood and began to exit. Lilly caught sight of Michael not to far away and went to catch up with him.

"Michael!"

"Lilly! There you are. How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing you did on the train that scared the dementors away. You passed out right after. Someone came and took you to the hospital wing. Are you ok?

"I'm fine. Just little hungry that's all considering I missed the feast. So I really made the dementors go away?"

"Ya, they got out of there fast after your….what did you do?"

"A Patronus Charm. It's the only charm that can repel dementors."

A pretty girl with wavy dark brown hair who was walking along side them overheard their conversation.

"You performed a Patronus Charm? That's seriously complex magic. Not just anyone is capable of doing it. What shape does yours take?"

"I don't know. I passed out right after. Did you see it Michael?"

"I only saw a hazy mist."

"Yes, that can happen the first few times. But still, the fact that you even produced the haze is an accomplishment." The girl held out her hand to Michael and then Lilly. "I'm Eliana Constantus. First Year. Call me Elle."

"I'm Lucius Michael Malfoy, but I go by Michael. This is Lilly Potter."

"So I've heard. Why has no one heard of you before?"

"Uh, long story."

They were now at the door of the Slytherin common room. One of the prefects said the password and they all went in.

"Girls dormitories are on the left, boys on the right. Please get to bed everyone."

"Goodnight Michael," Lilly said.

"See you."

One their way up to the girls dormitory Lilly and Elle noticed a few people staring at Lilly still.

"Okay people that's enough. Yes, she's a Potter. And yes no one's heard of her. Let's get on with our lives." Elle told them.

"Thanks, Elle," Lilly said gratefully. "Hopefully they'll forget all about me by tomorrow."

Unfortunately for Lilly that wasn't the case.

A/N: What did you think? Good, bad, boring? Should I changed Michael's name to Scorpius? Any suggestions for the coming chapters? Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
